


Just to go home and go to bed

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Lureen and LaShawn share an unexpected moment of understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features

They stood side by side in the ladies’, their makeup out and at the ready. 

Powder in hand, Lureen scrutinized her polished veneer for imperfections. 

LaShawn expertly applied another layer of lipstick.

Their mascara-heavy eyes met in the mirror over the generous counter. 

“Gosh, you look perfect, Lureen. Beautiful, real classy,” LaShawn flattered her sweetly. “I’m sure it’ll work like magic on that handsome husband of yours tonight.” 

“You think? You look absolutely lovely yourself, dear, so I’m sure you know exactly how that goes,” Lureen answered, a tart sting to her pleasantly polite words. 

Instinctively LaShawn’s hand adjusted a lock of hair, eyeing it critically, her gaze moving on to Lureen’s blonde mane in the mirror. 

"Well, they claim that blondes have more fun, and I bet we prove that's true every night," LaShawn quipped. 

Lureen made a surprised sound; half-snort, half-giggle. 

An unexpectedly honest glance of perfect and pained understanding passed between them, knowing, brimming with disappointed desires. 

And they burst out laughing. They couldn’t help it. They couldn’t stop. They screamed with laughter. They laughed for long minutes on end. It was the best joke they’d shared all evening, and the most fun they had all night.


End file.
